nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
New World War
New World War is an ongoing global conflict between the New World alliance, led by the major powers of the civilized countries and Gra Valkas Empire who declared war on the whole world. Japan also joined the war against the Empire after they publicly executed the Coast Guard crews of the Shikishima and attacking a cargo vessel that transporting cars on its ways to Mu. Prelude to War Eleven Country Leadership Conference The global war started at the eleven countries international conference which held once each two years at the port city of Cartalpas in the Holy Milishial Empire. The participating countries address the current events and issues of the world. Two emerging countries are invited for the first time at the conference and recognizes as a superpower after defeating two former superpowers: Gra Valkas Empire defeating Leifor and Japan defeating Parpaldia Empire. A year later, Japan's representative is sent to the conference with only a Shikishima-class patrol boat as their escort from the coast guard while the other nations sent their best ships practicing "gunboat diplomacy". The Japanese are shocked since this wouldn't be normal in their original world as it represents foreign aggression. Before that, the Japanese government insisted of sending a destroyer to escort the diplomats, but eventually against it since they don't want to hurt the pride of Holy Milishial Empire as they're in charge of the security for the conference. However, after seeing all superpowers in this world practice gunboat policy, the Japanese diplomats regret their previous decision since their pacifist attitude and international courtesy back on Earth gonna make them look weak again like what happened with the Parpaldia Empire. During the conference, the representative of Gra Valkas Empire declared their ultimatum to the ten countries present that they should submit to their rule and be colony of the Empire which enraged the gathered diplomats. Gra Valkas sent a fleet to attack the international conference. Naval Battle of Magdola Gra Valkas Navy quickly destroys the entire zeroth magic fleet of the Holy Milishial Empire's ships located near an island base and their next destination is the conference. Milishial learns of this devastated defeat of the Zero Fleet, but decided to keep silent about the complete destruction and tells the gathered diplomats that the conference will be moved due to "damage to their fleet" and a possible attack from Gra Valkas. Battle of the Folk Strait The powerful and prideful nations gathered there refuse to move and decide to defend the place with the escort ships they brought. Only Japan is concerned since they are aware of Gra Valkas actual strength. Without any destroyers with them, there's no way their coast guard patrol boat could face off against a WW2 era battleship in which Japanese diplomats lament that they should have taken the Hayabusa-class patrol boat of the JMSDF instead since it has anti-ship missiles. Japan tries to leave but at this point its too late since the enemy fleet is already nearby so they have to fight. The battle begins and all ships of all civilized nation are decimated by the Gra Valkas 200 fighter planes except Japan since their patrol boat at least have Oerlikon 35 mm twin cannon and JM61 20mm gun to destroy several fighters. Then the Grade Atlastar battleship arrives. Japan's patrol boat tries to get pass the battleship to escape but is sunk. With Japan gone, the allied fleet falls but Mu manages to escape. The port town Cartalpas is bombed by the air raid and survivors from each nation including Japan are captured. Public Execution of POWs In Gra Valkas, the prisoners are interrogated. Out of all the prisoners, the Japanese remain silent. It is decided that uncooperative prisoners will be executed. The other nations and Japan try to negotiate for the return of their prisoners in the Gra Valkas embassy in Leiforia. Asada tries to convince the Gra Valkas diplomat that those coast guard were not military but police. They refuses and confirms their declaration of war on the world. Later, a public broadcast of the execution of prisoners is shown. Once again, another group of Japanese is executed. Formation of the World Alliance To counter Gra Valkas's aggression, the majority of First and Second Civilization decided to create World Union Army to combat Gra Valkas. Holy Milishial Empire and Mu along with others civilized countries poured their fleets to battle against Gra Valkas Imperial Navy. While Japan decided not to join the alliance, but they need to mobilize their homeland defense and military first. Mu Theater Invasion of Mu To earn more time to sent reinforcement to Mu, Asada went to negotiate with Gra Valkas and showed them a video about Japan's history, culture, and technology leaving some details out like the nuclear bombing on Japan, telling them if they really want to continue the war. Even after this they still don't believe in Japan's strength. The meeting ends, but the goal was accomplished since Gra Valkas decided to take more time to reinforce their troops just in case. Gra Valkas invaded Mu and managed to occupy a vast amount of territories. However, their occupation was short-lived as the JSDF attacked and repelled the entire Gra Valkas invasion force from Mu. The failed invasion cost them a fleet of ships, dozens of biplanes and the destruction of Gra Valkas's strongest armored division, the 4th armored division. Great Orient Theater Naval Invasion of Japan Humiliated by the lost in Mu along with the failed negotiation to release Prince Gra Cabal from Japan, Gra Valkas decided it was necessary to assemble all their navy to attack Japan directly and finally realizing that the Japanese was way stronger than they thought. Based on satellite images, the Great Fleet consists of 98 light aircraft carrier, 23 battleship, 74 cruiser, 828 destroyer, unknown numbers of supply ship, bomber, and the total 1620 aircraft. In response to the immediate invasion of Gra Valkas's Great Fleet, the Prime Minister of Japan lifted all restrictions on the use of all forms of banned weaponry in Geneva Convention to defend the country against invasion. As the Greet Fleet passed through the area near Altaras Kingdom, the contingent of JASDF and JMSDF were dispatched to intercept the fleet. The JASDF successfully destroyed dozens of Gra Valkas's reconnaissance aircraft to open the gateway for bombing run on the fleet. In order to maintain a surprise attack, JASDF deploys EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) to scramble the radar of the fleet, causing the most of the fleets unable to detect JSDF F-15 fighters attack. This results in the destruction of 3rd Special Task Force of the Great Fleet. However, later on, much to the JSDF's dismay, it was revealed that the group of ships and aircraft they decimated was actually decoys as the Great Fleet sacrificed a small portion of its fleet to distract the attention of the JSDF. It was detected that the Great Fleet was heading to Tokyo. Notes Category:Events Category:Wars